


给小熊剃毛

by Zuige



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuige/pseuds/Zuige
Summary: 第二人称。“你”是男友。主要内容：剃毛，但写得不太够到位。相当温和，无任何过激内容。DS关系明示。
Relationships: Florent Mothe/Other(s)





	给小熊剃毛

你听到敲门声时，才刚刚将烤箱里的鸡肉取出来。你急于给这些鸡肉刷上一层薄薄的蜂蜜水，但是门外那只小熊比盘子里将要完工的烤鸡更需要你的照料。

你走过去，为他开门，没来得及脱掉你的隔热手套，他看见了，意识到你方才在厨房忙碌。

“抱歉。”他冲你微笑，眼神里有甜蜜的讨好，“我又忘带钥匙了。”

他一边说，一边靠近你，亲吻你。你舔他粉红色的嘴唇，他因此而闭上眼睛，同你接吻。

你让他休息一会儿，他就乖乖地坐在饭桌边，两只手肘支在桌子上，手掌撑着脸。

你回到厨房弄你的烤鸡。你把刷好蜂蜜水的鸡肉重新放进烤箱，回到餐厅，坐在他对面，消磨掉烤鸡要承受高温的最后十分钟。

他对你讲了今天工作上遇到的事，还说了在超市里遇到奇怪粉丝的经历。你让他提高警惕，他却不是很在意，你有点生气，向他强调其中的危害性，还没说完，烤箱就开始召唤你。

你们吃饭，烤鸡和生菜沙拉。他会用手抓鸡骨头，还会舔自己沾着调味料的手指尖。你盯着他的嘴看了几秒钟，他察觉到你的视线，抬起头来和你对视，把手指从嘴里抽出来，指尖还黏着透明的唾液。他有点不好意思，但是装作什么也没发生，又掰了一块鸡肉下来吃。

吃饭的时候你们通常不说工作上的事，当然，音乐并不完全算工作，那是他生命的一部分，工作，主要指的是那些需要仔细规划的日程，和一堆堆的麻烦事。

他明天要上电视节目，会穿“有点大胆的服装”，你问他是什么服装，他却说“其实也没什么”，过了一会儿，他又说“要提前做点准备”，你问他是什么准备，他回答你和刚才一模一样的句子。

不过其实你知道那些是什么了。

吃完饭之后，你们看了一会儿电视，他就把自己关进工作间弄他的音乐。你也有自己的事情，为了在晚饭准备烤鸡，你比平时更早一点回家，还有工作没有料理完，于是你去书房完成你的工作。

工作间里弹吉他的声音停了。又过了一会儿，你听见房门开关的声音，和水流从莲蓬头冲下，打在浴室地板上的声音。他在洗澡。你知道他很爱泡澡，还喜欢在浴缸里玩，为此，你们精心挑选了一个昂贵的浴缸。不过今天他似乎并不想这么做。

水流声不多时便停了，但你没听见开关浴室门的声音。你想，是时候了。你离开你的电脑，到浴室去，打开门。

他正站在镜子前，赤身裸体。他一只手拿着一只剃刀，另一只手搁在自己的上腹，胸前有白色的泡沫。他被你的突然造访吓了一跳。

“啊，你要，”他手足无措，身体紧绷，用剃刀指向马桶的方向，“你要？”

你摇头。他手里拿着的是他的刮胡刀，胸前抹的是你的剃须膏。他伸展手臂的动作让你能看到他的腋下，他已经把那里的毛发剔除掉了。

你向他靠近，去拿他手里的东西。他察觉你的意图，没有主动把刀递给你，他有点困惑，但是任由你完成了想干的事。

你说你来帮他。他说不需要，他自己就可以，不是第一次了。你仍然觉得他会弄伤自己，并且命令他站到墙边去。

他照做了。

他倒着走了几步，靠在瓷砖上。那有点凉，他瑟缩了一下，但仍然让自己贴了上去。为此，你奖励他，亲吻他的额角。他抽了抽鼻子，轻轻呼气。

你说他用的太少，于是又打开剃须膏的盖子，将白色的泡沫挤在他胸口。你用手指蘸着那些泡沫，在他的皮肤上涂抹。你做这事的时候，动作放得又轻又慢，手指尖勾缠他胸前的毛发，拉扯它们。你非常温柔，并没有弄痛他，而他期待着你这么做。你知道，他会因此而感觉到些许不满，会有点闹脾气，但是他很乖，他完全不会表露出来。你就是想让他这样。

他已经开始兴奋了，阴茎和乳头一样发硬，而你无视它们，手指绕开他凸起的乳尖，去抓他饱满的胸部。他的健身颇有成效，这让他的身体获得了更多肌肉，而同时，他的体脂却没有下降太多，肌肉与脂肪恰到好处地组合出柔韧的弹性与柔软。他在你手掌下磨蹭，想要把乳头递到你掌心里，但他知道，他不该这么做，并且有可能因此被罚，所以他忍住了。

你将剃须膏涂抹均匀后，就不再碰他，就像你确实只是想专心完成你的工作一样。他垂下头，盯着你的手，好像那是什么令人着迷的刑具。他头发湿润，有几缕落下来，将他的目光和表情都遮去一部分。

你把他的头发都拨到脑后去，因为你不想有任何东西阻碍你观察他的脸，或者他看着你的视线。他用一只手掐住他的脖子，将他的头向后按在墙上，并且告诫他不准再低下头。他吞咽了一下，喉结在你手掌的压迫下滑动。他发出含混的应答声。

你松开手，拿过剃须刀，为他剃除胸前的毛发。你的刀刃盘旋在他的乳头附近，他能感知到。他有点害怕，想低头看看你的刀究竟落在何处，可他牢记你的指令，他把自己的头颅牢牢压在冰凉的瓷砖上，身体在轻微发抖。

你确实想用这把刀给他小小的可爱的乳头来一点无伤大雅的刺痛，但他实在太乖，也实在太讨人喜欢了，他什么也没做错，你没有理由去惩罚他。

你安全地、彻底地给他剃掉了胸毛。当你的刀离开他的胸部，不再靠近时。他明显地呼出一口气。他很有礼貌，对你说谢谢。他想要从墙上离开，重新到淋浴下进行冲洗。

你阻止了他。这很简单，完全不需要你动作，而只需要一个简单的、让他停留的词语。他对你言听计从。

你让他走到马桶旁边，坐在马桶盖上。起初的几步，他走得很平顺，因为他没有在思考，他只是照做。那么两秒钟后，他停顿了，他意识到了即将发生什么。你没催促他，因为你知道他一直都做得很好。

这次他也没让你失望。

他在马桶上坐好。你让他的身体转向宽敞的一侧，又让他把双腿张开一些。他脸红了，有些忸怩地望向你，棕色的眼睛像被晒融了的巧克力。他总是这么容易害羞，不过这也是他最令你喜欢的地方之一。你决定做个仁慈的支配者，于是你等他，并投给他鼓励的眼神。他很快克服了自己的天性，张开腿，等着你过去。

你走向他，他紧张地做好了准备，而你并没有在他身前停留，而是开了门走出去，从盥洗盆侧面的抽屉里拿出一把剪刀，再折返回他身边。他又为你的到来紧张了一次。

你蹲下来，将他的大腿分得更开。你用剪刀将他的毛发剪短，再取来剃须膏，将泡沫挤在他的阴部。蓬松的深色毛发被润泽，可爱地打着卷。他已经很硬了，从你让他站到墙边开始，他就一直硬着。你摸他的鼠蹊部，他的会阴和两只小球，只为了略过他的阴茎。他还能克制住不去抚慰自己，也还能忍住不把阴茎挪到你手里，可他已经没办法压抑他急促的呼吸。

你开始你的工作，你用剃须刀小心地为他剔除毛发，毕竟你并不想对他造成意料之外的伤害。你做得相当好，即将完工，而你故意留下了一小撮。你用指甲拉扯短短的毛发，他惊叫了一声，咬住自己指骨，不再让自己出声。你时重时轻地拉扯，他的喘息随着你的动作时急时缓。你玩够了，你松开他，这才好好把他的下体剃了个干净。他把指骨从牙齿下放出来，上面留下了咬痕。

他今天的表现出乎寻常的好，你决定奖励他。你问他想要什么，他一开始并不说话，而是把眼神投到你被勃起的性器顶高了的裤裆。你觉得他是有点被宠坏了，因为你已经教过他很多次让他把想要的东西好好说出来。你朝浴室的门口走，他着急了，终于站起来拦你，开口说请你肏他。

你满足他的请求。你让他跪在浴缸边上，弯下腰，撅起屁股，接收他的奖励。他做的比你想得还好，因为你并没有要求，他就自觉地跪倒在你的脚边，四肢并用地爬了过去。这是动物的姿态，粗钝、不被教化。而这又是如此的美。他全身的肌肉与骨骼精妙地运动与迁移，展示着成熟的丰满的身体的曲线，他的臀部紧实而圆润，当你把手抓在那两块有弹性的软肉上时，可以轻松地压出凹陷。

你被取悦了，于是你决定按照他喜欢的那样用力地干他。他被干得张开嘴不断呻吟，于是你吻了他，把舌头滑进那条湿润的缝隙里去。

他的嘴唇，如此丰润优美，上唇有明显的唇珠，这是你在吻他的时候喜欢啃咬的地方。你把力道刚好控制在破皮之前——并非他不允许，也并非你心软，不如说，恰到好处的破损与疼痛，正会为他的快感加柴。而是假使如此，他便再不能于众人面前开启嘴唇，将他的歌吟唱了。不然，那对漂亮的、带着伤痕的嘴唇上就会夺去所有人的注目，而无人在意他所唱之物为何了。

下唇正中央，为了安置柔软的唇珠，他的身体应势而生出同样明显的唇谷。那可爱的曲线就像心形的小小尖端，为承接爱欲的恩泽而在他的唇上凿出浅沟。你舔那道小沟，吻他，爱他，肏他，又用手指掐紧他的脖子，令他窒息，令他高潮。

你放开他，让他平复好呼吸。你观察他的状况，他没事。你抱着他安抚他，就像往常你们会做的那样。然后你决定离开浴室，让他自己处理他剩下的事。

你又在门口被他拉住，你问他有什么事，他盯着你看了几秒钟，摸了一下你的下巴——你的胡子长得很快，你并不蓄须，所以你每天早晨都会剃一次，现在到了夜里，胡茬已经冒了出来。他摸了你，又去摸自己的脸。为了保持造型，他在胡子上花费的时间实则比你要多得多。

他请你帮他一并剃掉胡子。反正你已经帮他除了两个地方，现在就只剩这里还要处理。

你笑了笑，伸出一只手，沿着他的胸口向下抚摸，滑向他的阴部。他的皮肤上还残留着情事的粉红，而空气已将他的身体降温，他摸上去已经有些凉了。他的身体如此清洁、光滑、暴露，这都是拜你所赐。

而你拒绝了他。


End file.
